ALLY!
by Melodies Stuck In My Head
Summary: Ally is a 19-year old lady with no job. The Moons are looking for a nanny. One day as Ally was knocked out the taxi, a little boy named Dallas spotted Ally. "I want you to be my new nanny!" Once they go in, Ally is confronted by loads of people. Everyone gets to know her and all. But...once she see the Moon's oldest son...how will she react? collab with R5Auslly. We don't own A&A!
1. Melodies Stuck In My Head

**_Here's A new story! and IIIEEEEPPPP! It's a collab with R5Aussly check out her story's! They're Awesome!_**

**_This story is kind of based on Jesse!_**

**_We don't own Austin and Ally_**

* * *

"Isn't it exiting; the big city?" I say. "Yeah sure." My taxi chauffeur says annoyed. I look in my purse and see I lost my money. "Isn't it a good job if this is a free ride 'cause I lost my money." He stops the car and turns his head. "What?!" He steps out and it take as fast as I can my bags and put my guitar on my back. I hear someone scream behind me.

"Aahhh stay away stay away stay away!" It's a 26-year-old woman. she looks my way and says: " Do not become nanny from the moon family!" And she runs my taxi in and goes to a place unknown by me.

I feel someone tap on my shoulder and I see a boy with brown hair and brown eyes and freckles I guess 11 years old?. "Hey like my freckles like I like you?" he says while winking at me. "Hey, like jail like you're younger then me? "

"Everything for you babe." He winks at me.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"Age is just a number" Before I can respond he takes me into a big building.  
We take the elevator and stop at a BIG apartment!

"Hey babe wanna see my room?" He asks.

"Again how old are you?" Before he can anwser I hear two kids/

"Uh Dez where's my glitter top?" A girl ask rude to who I think is Dez.

"Um I don't know how to tell this but uh..." He says rubbing his neck.  
The girl grabs him by his T-shirt and pulls his face close hers "You have one minute!" She says with a dangerous voice. That's where I decided to go in I drop my stuff.

"Wow guys take it easy!" I safe dez from the girl while I doing that I feel someone grabbing my and my instincts kick in. Before someone could say anything his arm was on his back he was on his knees while I put my thumb between shoulder blades.

"AAHHH" I hear apparently a men screaming.

"Sorry instincts." I said "And you're?" I ask the men "I'm Mike the father of Dallas Trish and Dez."

"I like this girl" I hear the girl say.

"From where are you?" Dez asked

"I'm from Austin" I say proudly.

"eeww" I hear Dallas, Trish and Dez say. "Why eww?" I asked confused "Because we hav-" Dez begins but then Trish cuts him of.

"What's your name? Mine's Trish I'm 14 the doofus is Dez he's 9""Hey I'm 15!""Don't act like one then!" that's where I took my cue.

"I'm Ally Dawson"

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." It's Dallas.

"And once again what's your age?" I ask. Really can't he see I'm older?

"He's 12 and not to be rude but what are you doing here?" Mike asks.

"I'm 19 and that question you have to ask Dallas." I look at Dallas

"I want you to be our new nanny."

"I'm not here to be your nanny I'm here to become a singer."

"I pay you a lot." "deal."

"Mike you can't just hire the first girl Dallas brings in! But she seems good but I'm gonna test her." The mother says while coming in.

"Come with me to the kitchen." I follow her.

"What's your full name? Age? Are you a criminal?" she asks.

"Allyson Allisia Dawson. 19. And no, yes if you count one time I didn't ask to go to the toilet in school but if you tasted the fish-sticks you would understand!"

"Okay okay but the kids love music what can you play?"

"I can play every instrument but my favorite is guitar and i brought my guitar."

"Can you play something?"

"Yeah I can play something."

I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor  
'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite  
Brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands  
Ye, ye  
Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on

I play a piece from dynamite from Taio Cruz (1)

"You're good! You've the job."

"Really thank you!" I hug her and she stiffens.

"Sorry I'm a hugger."

"It's nothing but let's meet the kids."

"I thought I already met them?" I asked confused.

"Yeah but you haven't met Austin." when she opens the door Dallas Trish and Dez AND Mike fall. They eavesdropped us!

"Austin come down!" A boy with golden blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes, he wears a tight shirt and you saw his muscles!

"What's up I'm Austin and you are?"

* * *

_**(1) we don't own Dynamite from Taio Cruz!**_


	2. R5Auslly

_**hey sorry for the late update! This was already done Thursday or Wednesday by R5Aussly but me being busy I couldn't pst it so sorry don't be angry at R5Auslly! It's my fault! R5Aslly wroth almost everything I wroth a little little little little little little piece of it. **__**So enough of me talking g on with the story.**_

* * *

"I-I-I...um...I-I'm Alerc." I stuttered. Oh shoot! I gave him the wrong name. He looks at me wierd. "Um...Alerc sounds like a boy name." He stated. I sighed sadly with a nod as he continued. "Well...at least I'm not the only one." I looked at him wierd. Okay...that's wierd. "How? I mean your name is Austin." I tell him. "That is a boy's name." He nods sadly. He was about to say something but th mother beat him to it. "Oh...sweetheart. His middle name is Monica." My mouth flew open in shock as I turned back to Austin to see him blushing crazy. He looked to his mother and glared at her then to his dad. "Um...Dad!" Austin said. "Do something?"

The dad nodded then he just roared. "Rahhhhhhh!" All the kids screamed and ran off. Only the parents and Austin and I were in the kitchen. Then I just noticed something. I looked between Austin and his parents. Austin had blonde hair while the parents had black hair.

Weird right?

It seems like the Good Luck Charlie mix. You know...everybody in the family except of Gabe and Toby have blonde hair. Gabe has black hair and Toby has brown hair.

Ooh sorry...I just love watching Disney Channel. I'm obsessed with it.

"Um...why are you guys' hair black and Austin's blonde?" I asked them. "Shouldn't Austin's hair be black since you guys' hair is?" I turned to Austin. "No offense. I like your hair because it suits you well." I told him and turned back to the parents. I hear a sigh come from both of their mouths before they took off their..."Ewwww! Faces!" I exclaim.

When they were done, I couldn't believe it. It was Mike and Mimi Moon!

Oh my gosh! Do you know that they are famous for acting? Oh my gosh!

"Oh my gosh!" I shrieked. "You're Mike and Mimi Moon...I can't believe I'm only two steps away from the Moons...Ahhhh!"

I start jumping around like a little school girl. I hear a laugh beside me but I ignore it.

The most important thing right now is meeting Mike and Mimi Moon!

"Okay, so you've got the job!" Mimi said.

I know she told me before that I had the job but now that she said it. "Um...Mrs. Moon, how did I get the job?" I asked. She shrugged. "Oh...One: The kids seem to like you. Two: You're Austin's Type. And three: I just don't want you running out in public yelling that you've found our home and start telling people." She stated.

"Do you know how hard it is to sleep at night when that stuff happens?" She asked me.

I shrugged with a nod. She clapped her hands and smiled. "Okay...Mike and I are going out on a date today so Austin." She turned to Austin. "Show Ally around and help her with the kids tonight."

He groaned. "Moooom! Do I?" He asked. She nodded. He sighed then asked. "Aren't you guys too old to be going on dates?" I nodded in agreement wanting to know the same thing.

"No!" She stated might I add rudely then they stormed out the door.

I turned to Austin. "Okay...let me show you your room first and then we'll get started." He said.

I nodded and we walked up the stairs.

"Okay so here is your room." He said. I walked closely behind him so I would not get lost.

"K...so where's everyone else's?" I asked because there was only one in the section I was. Austin smirked at me and I took this as a freaky side of him. Make sure to note that Ally. "Okay...so this is my room right here...across from yours." He stated.

Oh yeah...that's why he smirked.

Man...can this get any better.

"This is the other rooms." We came to a hall with 3 doors each for one kid. Yo can only see at the doors from who they are. The one from trish was the one with fashion pics and the sing 'no boys!' Yeah I would do exactly the same as her if I had only brothers.

The one from Dallas is the one with pics of him with trophies from sports and also pics of his self. Can this boy get even more self centered?

And the one from Dez is weird. Austin doesn't watch at me so I go to Dez room, I open the door when I opened I heard Austin scream; "Noo!" It was too late I screamed as loud as I can. There was a kangerou, a lizard, a little crocodile, a snake and alot animals I don't know the name of.

"Yeah I had to warn you." Austin says apologizing while rubbing his neck.

"Hey babe if you're scared you can come in my arms." Dallas said showing his muscles he doesn't have.

"Back off bro she's your nanny!" Austin says.

"You scared my babies!" Dez says coming out of his room.

"I scared them?!" I say

"Yeah I just said that." He says in a 'duh' tone.

"Sorry for weirdo here!" Trish says running towards us.


	3. Melodies Stuck In My Head 2

_**I know I'm a late updater! so sorry about that but I do my best! Just I do 3 hobby's; music school, drawing school, badminton. I have school and I gt homework from all my language lessons; latin, french, englisch, dutch! So I think I've a good excuse... Okay maybe not for what 1-2 weeks?**_

_**AGAIN SORRY**_

_**I don't own Austin and Ally**_

* * *

_**Ally**__**Pov**_

When everybody is calm I say;" Okay what time is dinner time?"

"I just choose when I eat. So does everybody else." Austin explains.

"When did you last have a family dinner?" I asked curious.

"Uhm I don't know." He just shrugged.

"Okay I'm gonna make pancakes as family dinner." I exclaim.

"Yes finally pancakes! thanks Alec!" He says like a kid from 7.

"My name is Ally!" And I go to the kitchen.

I hummed some song while grabbing the eggs, milk and sugar. I couldn't find the flour.

"Hey where's the flo-" I found it. In my face. Thanks to Austin. I take some flour and throw it in his face. That flour face and blonde hair make him look like a ghost.

"Oh It's on!" Austin says. While grabbing another hand of flour. I saw what's coming so I quickly moved a side. But there was still a little flour on my arm because of that throw!

"It was on when you throw it the first time!" I say and throw some at his shirt.

"That was my favorite!" He exclaims. He start chasing me. And of course I ran away. He grabs me and lays me on the table and starts tickling me! I couldn't control the laughing. I swing my arms to get free but instead my arms pushes the flour to the ground and a white fog. It was all that it took to get away. When the white fog was away I was standing at the door and he was searching for me. He saw me and grabbed me again to tickle me and he succeeds.

"Hey don't steal my future girlfriend!" Dallas yells walking in but once he sees us he bursts out laughing.

"You look like ghosts!" We look in the mirrors on the wall and laugh at our own reflection.

"Okay Austin you go change and I go finishing the dinner and then I also take a shower or something." He nods and goes away with Dallas following him saying to him; "Don't steal ally away from me!" And he mumbles something under his breath. I clean up my face and make some pancakes. After I made a lot of stacks I yelled everyone for dinner. Dallas and Austin were the first one down after them Dez and Trish came down.

"Why have you flour in your hair and on your clothes?" They ask.

"That question you've to ask Monica." I say looking at Austin.

"Hey don't call me Monica!" He says embarrassed.

"Pay-back for tickling me and flour in my hair and clothes." I say.

"It was simly defending myself. ALEC." He says emphasis on Alec.

"Okay that one I deserved." I say.

"Mmm these pancakes are delicious! Mom even couldn't make them taste so good!" Dallas says enjoying the pancakes.

"Thank you for not hitting on me." I say back. Everyone chuckled except him.

"So first because I'm your sort of nanny did everyone make there housework?" I ask.

"Yep" "Sure" "I'm stuck with biology can you help?" Dallas says winking.

"You don't have biology!" Trish says. "Anyway you can help Austin with helping rehearse his performance." She says.

"What do you mean performance?" I ask beginning to clean up the flour of the floor.

"Well every year there's a big show on my school." Austin starts.

"Everyone can attend but they have to be with 4 persons that's one of the basic rules."

"So which years did you win I think I heard from someone that you could play really well the guitar?" I ask.

"None of the years; each year there's that one band that wins: Cool As Ice. pff such a stupid name." He responds.

"cool or a fool at least they have a name!" Trish buts in.

"So who play's what?" I asks ignoring Trish.

"Well I'm the lead singer with guitar in some songs, Eliot plays bass, Trent guitar and Justin plays drum." He says.

"So where can I help?" I ask.

"You can go listen to the practice and say what you think if you want." He says shrugging his shoulders.

"I love to but remember I'm nanny of these kids." I say pointing to the others.

"Oh you've to watch him to!" Mimi says walking in. Austin blushes at this statement. I look at my watch and see thy only have been a half hour on a date.

"You're early back!" I exclaim.

"Well we kind of got discovered when mine disguise fell of." Mike says also walking in.

"Oh and by the way the practice is in Austin's room so you don't have to leave the house you still can watch them." He adds. I heard a 'beep-beep' and Mimi looks at her phone.

"Oh shi- I mean chips, I've a emergency meeting right now so bye kids have fun." She whispers something in Austin ear and he's redder than before. I wonder what it was but my thoughts got interrupted by Mike's phone ringing. He mumbles something and lays the phone down.

"Well I've to sign a contract bye and Ally by the way good pancakes you're a good chef." And he walks out.

"What just happened?" I asks unsure.

"Mom and dad had to go somewhere." And I heard another thing.

"Okay who's phone is it now?" I sigh.

"No ones it's the doorbell." Dez says. Okay now I feel really stupid. I go to the living room only to see good looking boys.


	4. R5Auslly 2

"Oh shi- I mean chips, I've a emergency meeting right now so bye kids have fun." She whispers something in Austin ear and he's redder than before. I wonder what it was but my thoughts got interrupted by Mike's phone ringing. He mumbles something and lays the phone down.

"Well I've to sign a contract bye and Ally by the way good pancakes you're a good chef." And he walks out.

"What just happened?" I asks unsure.

"Mom and dad had to go somewhere." And I heard another thing.

"Okay who's phone is it now?" I sigh.

"No ones it's the doorbell." Dez says. Okay now I feel really stupid. I go to the living room only to see good looking boys.

(What was the thing that Mimi told her son in his ear...well then you will find that out in this chapter or the next one?)

* * *

_**R5Auslly's Personal: Author's Note**_

_**Okay, so guys I am sorry. I have been on punishment because I made an 'F' on my test. The test was 40 questions and it was on all the bones in the body. Do you know how many bones that is? Anyways, I wanted to say that you shouldn't get mad at my BOF right here because she tried her best with me. She reminded me and urged me so here it is. I hope it's good you guys...especially for the wait. It's really short and I apologize but I'll make it absolutely long for the next one that's on me. Alright, review...well that's lovemillion's job to tell you that at the end.**_

_**Characters: Ryder is like Riker, Mason is like Rocky, and Ryland is like Ryland.**_

* * *

_**Austin's POV**_

As soon as my cousins stepped into the penthouse, I felt the urge to kick them out. Do you wanna know why? Well...I had a feeling that my cousins were gonna try and get close to her. And personally...that's my job to do that. So, it's now or never.

I walked over to my cousins. I have three of them that are at the door. The taller one has blonde hair like me and his name is Ryder. Then there is one that's like one inch shorter than Riker. He's like the funny one of my cousins. His name was Mason. And then...the last one was Ryland. He has brown short hair.

I spotted Ally looking at Ryland. He looked at her and smiled. I knew that it was time to get them out of here.

"Alright, so you guys want to run up to my room and play some video games?" I ask them more like demanding them to get their butts upstairs. Instead, Ryland twirled around and walked right over to Ally. "Hey, I'm Ryland and you are?" He asks with his hand out for Ally to shake it.

Ally blushed like crazy. Wait! That's my job, not Ryland's job.

"Um...Ryland?" I say. He turns to me. I give him a glare and he gives me a confused look. I mouthed to him, "Get over here." He chuckled and said, "in a minute."

He turned back around and planted a kiss on Ally's chest. Then he said, "I'll see you later sweet cakes." And with that, he gave her a wink and came to where we were.

I tried my best not to punch him right then and there. I mean, he really just kissed the girl of my dreams. One word...not cool!

He finally got to us and we walked up stars. Once we got into my room, I closed the door and pushed Ryland against the wall. "Are you seriously doing this?" I asked him. He looked at me confused as so did Ryder and Mason. "What did I do?" He asked. I laughed sarcastically. "Really, stop acting like that." I told him. He still looked at me confused. I sighed. "Okay, so stop trying to flirt with our new nanny. She's mi-"

Ryland interrupted me before I could finish. "What? I can't hit on the nanny. She looks around my age." He tells me and I scoffed. "Dude, she's 19." I told him.

"I call dibs!" Mason exclaimed. Dang it! I forgot that Mason will just be turning 20 next month. So, he's absolutely close to her age. "Dang it!" I say out loud loosing my grip on Ryland.

_**Ally's POV**_

Austin looked pretty ** about what his cousin was doing to me. I hope it was jealousy because that would be fun to watch.

Just then, a blonde girl comes into the penthouse. "Hey. I'm here to see-" She stopped talking as soon as she saw me. "Where's my Austy-Wasty?" She asked. What? I pointed upstairs and she gave me a nasty look before running upstairs...okay. I hope that wasn't his girlfriend because now I'm starting to feel something.

My stomach then grumbles. "Right on time." I say and look at the kids. "Who's hungry?" I asked and they all cheered a 'me!'

_**Austin's POV**_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

We all turn to the doorway. "Shoot!" I said running to the mirror.

"Um...dude, what are you fixing your hair." Ryland said. I shook my head. "That might be Ally and I don't want my hair messed up from wrestling around with you." I say and run to the door.

When I open it, I see none other than..."Austy Wasty!" She exclaims hugging me.

"Cassidy..." I say less enthusiastic.

She pulls away. "So, did your parents tell you that I was coming over. My dad thought it's what best for buisness." She says her fingers running up my chest.

Okay, this is weird.

"Cassidy," I say closing the door. Now, we're talking outside. "I'm not gonna have sex because your parents and my parents want to come to an agreement. Just because your parents wants the requirement."

You see...her parents are big movie directors and my parents wants to get in their movies. Both of our parents came to an agreement and now I have to go our with this snotty slob. She's just a ** that wants sex.

That's the only thing she wants.


	5. Melodies Stuck In My Head 3

_**Hey sorry for the LOOOONG update just school and my hobby's are in the way so really really really really sorry!**_

_**I don't own Austin and Ally!**_

* * *

_**Austin's Pov**_

I was about to walk my room in again when I smelled something delicious. I guess Ally is busy making dinner.

"So how was Cassidy?" Ryder says joking.

"Nothing else than a slut." I say casually.

"Just to be sure I called DIPS on Ally!" Mason says.

"She isn't j-" Someone knocks on my door and Ally walks in.

"Dinner is ready! Uhm do you friends eat along? I made enough." She asks. I look at the guys and they nod.

"Come on than." She says.

"What is it?" Mason asks while we're all walking down.

"Close your eyes and taste it." She answers. He does it and Ally leads him into the kitchen and let him taste something.

"Hmm home made pizza!" He screams. Ally giggles.

"You're right and how does it taste." She asks handing us the pizza. I take a bite and my taste buds were dancing on my tongue.

"This is delicious." I compliment her.

"Hey can I eat also I haven't eaten since this morning?" Cassidy asks.

"Sure take some." Ally says. She can play every instrument, can cook, and is nice. Is this a dream?

Cassidy takes the last piece. And I don't see Ally eat.

"Ally did you eat something?" I ask.

"No but I'm gonna eat a sandwich." She says taking the sandwiches.

"Oh no I can't let that happen here take mine I'm not really hungry." I say handing her my piece.

"Thanks Austin that's so sweet but I can't take it. Don't forget I'm the nanny of the family I have to take care of you and the kids." She says preparing her sandwich. I cut it in half.

"Here each the other side than you took care of my and you." I say nicely.

"Blah blah Austy we have to go talk order of our parents." She says tracing her fingers over my chest again. I hate it when she does that she doesn't listen to her parents anyway.

"That can wait." I say coldly.

"Brr the heat just go colder." Dez said. Ow yeah I forgot the kids were there also.

"I hate to admit it but he's right you act really cold." Trish confirms. eh now I feel guilty!

"Oh okay let's go then." I say to Cassidy. And we walk away.

_**Ally's Pov**_

And now I'm alone with Austin friends and the kids.

"I have to do some math unfortunately. Come on Dez." Trish says and they walk away.

"I thought those two hated each other?" I asked out loud.

"Yeah but Dez is good at math." Dallas explains diving in his pizza and I mean literal diving in. His whole face was under the sauce.

"Come her Dallas." I say and he walks to me. I begin cleaning his face I pull him closer when I heard.

"Ally. HELP Trish is murdering me!" And I felt something on my cheek.

"Really Dallas, really!" I ask cleaning of my cheek.

"Uhm can one of you guys clean him up I'm gonna save Dez." I say waling upstairs. I walk into some room and I see Austin trying to pull of Cassidy. I guess he needs me more than Dez.

"Uhm Sorry to interrupt but someone called me saying Cassidy has to go.. uhm... to.. home. Yeah home." I say pulling Cassidy off. She gave me a look and let me say if looks could kill she would be dancing on my grave.

"Yeah Cassidy, I think you should be going home." Austin adds.

"Okay bye Austy-Wausty." She gave him an peck on the lips or more tried Austin turned his head and she gave him a peck on the cheek. She walked away looking down.

"Thank you thank you thank you." He said giving me a bone crushing hug.

"HELP!" We heard Dez.

"Okay 1) I can't breath and 2) I've got to help Dez." I say trying to get some air. He let me go and looked down hiding his blush. _Oww he looks so cute!_ Wow wait what did I just think? I've got to help Dez.

I walked to Trish's room and I saw Trish strangle him. He didn't get any air so he was turning blue.

"Trish off!" I say trying to let her release Dez. And after a couple minutes she finally let go.

"The reason?" I ask glaring at her.

"He irritated me. A LOT" She says shrugging.

Men this family is going to be the death of me!


	6. R5Auslly 3

_**Here ya go...sorry for the wait.**_

_**EnvyNV : *sigh* I want Auslly! Is that so hard to ask?!**_

_**R5Auslly's A/N: I know and we will get that to you soon. Just be patient and don't worry...we will eventually break up the two. So, it's fine in that. Um...if it's my turn, I will defiantly break the guys up in chapters 8, chapter 10, or chapter 12. More like chapter 10, but thanks for reading.**_

_**Now, lets get to the story. Oh and Melodies Stuck In My Head is probably going to close this so, I'm gonna go ahead and do my closure.**_

_**Alright, enjoy this new chapter and sorry for the wait-**_  
_**R5Auslly**_

* * *

Ally's POV

"Alright guys, it's time for bed." I tell them as I gather up their plates. They all groan, but head upstairs anyways. The only ones that were left were Austin, Mason, Ryland, Ryder, and I. "So, what do you feel like doing cuzzo?" I heard Ryland ask Austin as I was putting the dishes into the dish washer. "Oh, nothing." I heard Austin reply back. "But, I really need to catch up on sleep. Cassidy has put up a huge fight and that got me tired. But, it was a good thing that Ally came in." He stated and I turned my head to face him.

He was currently in his seat and the others were. They were just talking. I blushed and turned back to putting the last few dishes into the dishwasher.

"Alright guys!" I say standing in front of them. "I'm gonna head up to bed." I finish saying and the boys nodded. I let a deep breath and nodded back before walking upstairs.

AUSTIN'S POV

"Dude, I totally got dibs!" Ryland stated and I shook my head. "No you don't." I told him. "No one got dibs, but me. And what I say...goes." I tell him and he mumbles something under his breath, but I just ignore it.

"Alright, so what are you gonna do about Cassidy?" Ryder asked. "Because you can't have two girls at the same time." I chuckled and shook my head. "Naw, I'm not gonna worry about her right now." I tell him and he shrugged before sitting back into his chair.

"Hold on." I hear Mason say. We all turn to him. "What if I take Cassidy off your hands?" He asked me and I nodded. "Yeah, that would be very kind of you." I told him. He smiled, but suddenly it dropped. "What?" I asked him. He shook his head and slouched back into his seat.

"Man, just tell us." Ryland demanded and Mason sighed. "I just noticed something. She's gonna try and get all up into my pants and I don't need that c***." Mason responded. "Well...not yet at least."

I chuckled as Ryder talked. "Alright, so it's a deal. Mason is gonna take Cassidy off your hands, while you get closer to Ally." I nodded and Mason shrugged.

~Middle Of Night~

Ally's POV

"DEZ!" I hear a yell. Oh no...

I jump out if the bed and run to where the noise came from. Haha...yup. It's in Trish's room. I wonder what Dez is doing in there.

I open the door and almost screamed at the sight...

Austin's POV

"DEZ!" I hear someone yell. It had to be Trish, because those two are always at each other's head.

I sighed as I got out of bed. I put on my blue flip-flops and make my way down the hall. When I get there, I see a stiff Ally. She's just standing there in shock. Woah, what the hell happened here?

I walk over to her and poke her. When I poke her, she moves a little bit. She blinks then look at me. "Oh, sorry." She says and I chuckled.

"You okay?" I asked her and she shooked her head. She pointed into Trish's room and I could've sworn that I had just seen something slithering.

"Ssssssss." You hear and I jump back with a shriek.

"There is no way in the hell that I'm going in there!" I called out and Ally nodded.

"Ahhhh! SOMEONE GET THIS SLIMMY LITTLE SNAKE OFF OF ME!" Trish screamed and I took a deep breath. "Looks like I'm the man in this house apparently since our parents left yesterday, so I got to go." I say and I walk forward but I felt someone pull me back.

I turn around and as soon as I do it, I am captured into a kiss. I didn't know what to feel. It was just so unexpected. It felt so good to be kissing. And Ally...was the person I was kissing wasn't I?

...wrong!

I open my eyes to see..."Ewww! Cassidy!" I yelled and pulled away. I heard her giggle. "Why are you even here at-" I pause to look at the clock on the hallway wall. "3:34 in the morning?"

She sighed. "Oh Austy..." She touched the hem of my shirt and started playing with it. "Time doesn't matter." I could feel her hand sliding up to my chest, but I relocate it. "Cassidy...leave."

I heard her giggle, before she skipped down the hall.

I turned to Ally. "How did she even get into here?" I asked her and she shrugged. I sighed as I continued into the room. Once I got into there, I see a green snake wrapped around Trish's lifeless body. "Help me! Don't just stand there!" She yell and I rush over to her.

I finally pried the snake off and I held it in my hand. "DEZ!" Trish yelled out. He came from under the bed and smiled innocently.

"Even though I'm you're older brother, you're grounded!" I scolded him and he jumped back.

He let out a baby cry before taking the snake out of my hands and running into his room. Trish sighed and got back into bed. Within minutes, she was asleep.

I heard a sigh from behind me and I turn around to see a dissapointed Ally. What?

"Austin, you know that he's a little kid!" She tells me and I suddenly feel bad. "Don't just stand there...go tell him that he's off of being grounded!"

I took a deep breath before walking to his room.

Dez's POV

Austin shouldn't have yelled at me like that. Well...I did do something very bad, but he had no right to yell at me like that.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in." I called to the door and it opened. Suddenly, my big brother appeared with a sad look on his face. I heard him sigh before walking over and sitting on my bed.

"I'm so sorry Dez. I didn't know what came up into my system. I just wasn't thinking. So, you forgive me?" He asked me and I shifted to the other sided of the bed. I heard him sigh again and he scooted closer to me and did the weirdest thing yet.

He gave me a hug.

I smiled even though he couldn't see it. This was the first time that I've ever seen my big brother hug one of us. Well...one of us boys.

"You're off of punishment if you're wondering." He says and my smile got bigger. "Awesome!" I say and shifted around so that I was hugging him completely now.

Ally's POV

I took a deep breath after two minutes. I walked over to the corner of Dez's bedroom door. And I peeked in.

There...in all of the mist. There...it was brotherly love.

Austin and Dez were hugging each other. It amazes me how Austin is so good with kids. I wonder how he would react if I told him that...he has to go with me and the kids to the zoo tomorrow before it becomes winter.

I know he wouldn't like it, but he has too. Then, the next day...we have to take the kids to a haunted house for Halloween.

What?

His parents were the ones to tell me to do this stuff. Anyways, let's see how he reacts.


	7. Melodies Stuck In My Head 4

_**Hey,**_

_**I tried to find time but I have school family business... But here I am! **_

_**I don't own Austin and Ally**_

-Melodies stuck in my head

* * *

_**Austin's POV**_

I saw Ally peeking trough the door looking at us and I see a smile coming on her lips. Her smile makes me also smile. So here I am smiling like an idiot because of her.

I let go of Dez.

"I can't wait to go to the zoo!" He exclaims. Wo wait what's happening?!

"I'm gonna find a friend for my snake! And all those wild tigers!" I look at the door and see Ally's smile fading.

"Uhm... Yeah... super excited. Uhm.. Dez go to sleep and keep an eye on your snake. Night." I say to him.

"Night." He closes his eyes and drifts of in a peaceful sleep. I walk out the room, seeing Ally leaning against the wall.

"We have to talk." Ally and I say at the same time.

"Come.. to my room." I say and we walk to my room.

"Yeah... I forgot to tell you..." She drifts of.

"That we're going to a zoo!" I say.

"ndahntedhse" She mumbles something I can't hear.

"What?" I ask.

She takes a deep breath and answers: "And a haunted house." and adds "Tomorrow."

"What?!" I yell.

"Shh.. The kids are sleeping!" She looks at me with a stern face.

"And parents orders, you have to go along." She says.

"But it's so childish!" I say.

"You're childish! So it fits you perfectly." And with that she walk out the room towards her. She has a point I guess.

* * *

"Hup, kids ready to go?" Ally asks.

"Got everything jacket, money..." She asks more to herself than towards the kids.

"Yup." We say in unison.

"Okay, in the taxi!" I say.

"-ssss"

"What was that?" Trish asks.

"What I hear nothing." Dez says nervous.

"-ssss"

"Yeah, I hear it too!" Dallas says.

"Dez open the backpack!" Ally demands.

He signs and opens the bag revealing the snake from the other night.

"DEZ, PUT THAT SNAKE AWAY!" Trish screams at him.

"Trish be nice and Dez put your snake away." Ally says calm.

"But-"

"No buts!" I say

"Okay.." He goes away and is back within a minute.

We all go outside but Ally holds s back.

"Dez show us your backpack!" Ally demands.

"Uhm.. But we have to go to the taxi!" He walks but grasps his bag which is by the force of his back. She opens it to reveal the snake again.

"I'm going upstairs to put this snake away." She says and leaves us alone.

"Cool snake man!" Dallas says.

"We have him for... Uhm.. How long do we have that snake?" I ask.

"As long as you have me and that is 4 years." Dez says proud.

"Okay so Dez has the snake for 4 years and you only noticed is now?" Trish asks Dallas.

"Uhm... Oh look Ally is there!" He says. I turn my head only to not see Ally and when I look back Dallas is already in the cab.

"You so like her!" Trish says exiting.

"Yea- uhm no, maybe?" I'm really confused and when I look at the others they are too.

"Okay than-"

"What are you talking about?" Ally suddenly pops in.

"Noth-" I say in a high tone but cut myself of.

"I mean about the snake." Aha that sounds better. Ally gives s a strange look.

"Okaaaaay, now in the taxi don't wanna be late!" She says.

* * *

We arrive at the zoo, check in. Dallas wants to go to the monkeys,Trish wants to see the koala's, Dez to the snakes and Ally and I want to see the tigers.

"If you want to look at wild tigers look at these." Dallas says showing his 'muscles' which he doesn't have.

"Wow put those baby kittens away." Ally jokes.

"Hey bro! Didn't know you were coming!" Someone says around me. I turn around to see my band standing there.

"Okay right on time." I say. Everyone looks confused at me.

"I thought we could split up, Who of you guys want to see the monkeys, koala's or the snakes?" I ask.

"I wanna see the monkeys" Mason screams.

"Oh could you go louder I didn't hear you." Ryland says sarcasm dropping of his voice.

"Okay! I WANN-"

"It's okay, I want to see the koala's." Ryder says.

"And that leaves me with the snakes." Ryland says.

"Okay at 3. P.M. with the lamas?" Ally suggests, we all nod.

We all split up.


	8. R5Auslly 4

**_R5Auslly's Note: Hey guys! If you have been obviously mad at me for putting you on hold, please don't be. I have a good reason. Over the past few weeks, my family has been going through some stuff. My mom and dad getting divorced and all. I hate it...yes, I very much do! I just want everything to be happy again. You know, sometimes I'm not able to update because of my mom or dad's b*** attitudes but I deal with it. I just deal with everything that is around me. So, if you follow my story Fatal Chances & Fake Girlfriends, I won't be updating today, as I promised. It's just hard to do so. It's just so hard to go through this stuff sometimes. And no, I'm not quitting. I'm just saying that give me a time on updating, because it could be two weeks-a month from now. (Hopefully it's not that long)_**

**_-Back to the matter at hand!_**

* * *

_Story:_

Ally's POV

"So, how do you like looking at the lions?" Austin asks me and I just shrug. After that talk from last night on Austin acting like a pathetic child, we haven't really been talking much today. Earlier today, we splitted up. Dez and Ryland were the only two interested in snakes. But, I don't think Ryland was that interested anyways. Dallas, Ryder, Austin, and I went to see the koalas. Dallas is a real koala lover, but I believe he was glad that I tagged along. Last but not least, Mason and Trish went to see the monkeys. Trish said that she needed ways on doing evil things to Dez, so she thought that looking at monkeys would help her theory. Mason was actually the only 'grown-up' excited to be at the zoo.

We were currently walking pass the lions to get to the koalas. "I'm not really paying attention to them. So, I don't have an answer for your question." I say and speed up with my walking. This allows me to get lost into a crowd of people, which I knew Austin could not find me in.

I looked back and sighed when I seen Austin's confused face. I know that I've been actin wierd, but it's just that I don't want anything to happen. When I say 'anything', I mean everything.

Okay, so I have to admit. I have a crush on Austin. Wow, it isn't a total surprise. But, I can't really ask him anything because it's just too complicated. I mean...Cassidy is in the picture. That would just be totally akward if I said something. I can look at his face and tell that he isn't too fond of Cassidy being able to touch him, but what can he do?

...his parents are trying to make money, and until that happens-Austin is gonna have to be a man and suck it up!

"KOALAS!" I hear a little boy shout next to me.

Ow! He had to scream loud because now my ears are aching.

"Oooh, look at the koala!" Dallas exclaims running passed me to get a closer look at them.

"W-wait up, Dallas." Ryder, suddenly, says from behind me. I chuckled as I watched Ryder try to catch up with Dallas. It's just too hilarious to look at.

"Ally, I really need to talk to you." I hear a voice say from behind me and I turn around to see Ryland.

"Um...don't you suppose to be with Dez and the snakes?" I ask him and he nodded.

"Yeah, but Dez wasn't too interested in the snakes anymore so he wanted to come see the koalas." He said nervously. I really don't know why, but he certainly said it that way.

"Ugh, why did we have to come see these stinking Dallas-Idiots!" I hear Dez say from behind Ryland. Ryland turned around and shhed him before turning back around to me and smiling.

Dallas Idiots...well, that must means that he dislikes the things (animal) that Dallas loves; and that's nothing but koalas.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I ask him and he gestured for me to go to a bench seat and I gladly obey.

"I just wanted to say..um...here it goes...I really have feelings for you, Ally." He says and my eyes widened.

He has feelings for me.

A boy has feelings for me. Wow, this feeling is GREAT!

I really have to tell Darla when I get home! She's going to be totally jealous.

And maybe I'll need a cute boyfriend to cover it up. "That's great, because I have grown into finding you very attractive." I say and his eyes light up do fast.

"A-awesome!" He exclaims doing a very goofy dance. Now, I know what Darla keeps laughing about.

"Hey guys...what are you talking about?" Austin pops up out of nowhere and says. I just shrug.

"Ally says that she totally finds me attractive! Score!" Ryland nags and runs away to Ryder, Dallas, and Dez.

Austin turns to me looking...angry?

"How could you?" He asked and now, I'm officially confused. Before I could respond, he continues to talk more. "You chose him over me. Ally, can you not see how much I love you. How much I care for you. Ally, don't you see the way that I look at you everyday. You are my inspiration. You are...my heart."

Austin stops after saying that. He slowly breathes and I just figured out my confusion. Austin loves me. Austin loves me.

I have to boys that love me, but one that I got to choose. One has a girlfriend and one doesn't. But one is ultimately handsome, and the other one isn't. How can I choose?

By the way, the ultimate handsome one is Austin.

I just told Ryland that he was attractive, so that I would have a boy to show to Darla once I send pictures. But, now I have to choose.

There's a cute blonde with a girlfriend on one side. And there's a guy with brown hair, that looks like he only wants me for my pants.

Whew! This is hard to decide.

Can you choose?

* * *

**_R5Auslly's A/N: Hey guys, this is the first time that I have closed you guys out and I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do it to apologize for the short chapter. I know that you guys waited since the second of November. And I'm very sorry for that. I don't know when I will return, but it will be soon. I am supposed to do the next chapter aswell, because they went to a haunted house. Let's just see how it goes. Anyways, thank you guys for the reviews and all! Do your best and review! _**

**_-Bye...R5Auslly_**

* * *

_Introduction to next Chapter:_

Austin's POV

I can't believe Ally just said that she found Ryland Attractive. I mean...seriously. What does she find in that guy?

We just filed into the taxi and leave for the long rode ahead. It takes 45 minutes-65 minutes to get there. If there's traffic, it's worse.

So, I might as well get me some shut-eye before we are all scared to death. Though, I can't sleep. I have to keep persuading Ally about choosing me. And I will find a way to do it.


End file.
